Marik Ishtar
Marik Ishtar is the main antagonist of the Battle City City story arc in Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is the former leader and founder of the Ghouls (also known as Rare Hunters) and a former tomb keeper. He previously owned the Millennium Rod, allowing him to take control of anyone, sometimes to the extent of speaking through them. At the defeat of Odion in his Duel with Joey Wheeler, Marik’s alter ego, Yami Marik, took over his body and replaced him as the main antagonist. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Ishtar is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Species: Human * Age: 18 (in-canon); 23 (FWM) * Height: 5’10” * Weight: 205 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Egypt * Allies: Yami Bakura * Rivals: Apocalypse Academy (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano), Altered Egos * Twitter: @DarkEgyptianMaster Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling Personality As a child, Marik was an innocent boy who desired to see the outside world, despite his clan’s laws forbidding him from doing so, and was willing to sneak out to fulfill his desire. He cared for his sister Ishizu Ishtar very much and also considered Odion to be his brother, despite not being blood related. Marik bore a grudge towards the Pharaoh because he was forced by his own father to guard the family’s carving with his life via a ritual of having carvings (in the anime’s Japanese version and the original manga) or tattoos (in the anime’s dub) onto his back which brought intense pain during and after the ritual and robbed him of his freedom. With the intense pain and his hatred towards the Pharaoh, he spawned his second personality Yami Marik to deal with the pain. A year later when his father brutally tortured Odion for helping Marik and Ishizu to sneak outside, Marik was unconscious while Yami Marik killed his father and woke up with no recollection of his father’s murder. Immediately afterwards, he sees a loyalist to the Pharaoh, Shadi, had come to warn him about the dangerous path he had taken. Marik thought that Shadi had murdered his father, leading to Marik’s betrayal of the clan to get revenge against the Pharaoh (this aspect is removed from the dub). While leading the Rare Hunters in his quest for world domination and freedom, Marik became cruel and uncaring, willing to brainwash people to do his bidding, force them to cheat, and use cruelty on his behalf, the victims included Bandit Keith and Strings. He was not above using death to punish his subordinates for failure, such as Arkana and Lumis, nor did he care about sacrificing Rare Hunters to test the fake Winged Dragon of Ra cards which produced severe injuries and death. He even threatened his sister Ishizu with the Millennium Rod for getting in his way and ordered Odion to use the fake Ra card against his will. He still retained his love for his family, despite his mistreatment of them. In the FWM, for unknown reasons, Marik had returned to his cruel and sinister persona when he aligned himself with Yami Bakura to form the villainous pair, The Gods of Darkness. He had become alike to his former alter ego, an insane sadist wishing to spread pain and suffering for his own sick pleasure while also lacking empathy. Personal life Ishtar is the younger brother of Ishizu Ishtar and Odion, who is technically adopted. Etymology His given name “Marik” is derived from the Arabic name Malik (مالك Mālik), meaning “owner” or “holder”. It was likely also influenced by the distinct Arabic title “Malik” (ملك Malik), which means “king”. The use of “r” rather than “l” comes from the two consonants being represented by the same speech sound in Japanese, and the dub opting to localize it as an “r”. He retains the name “Malik” in the Filipino and Indonesian versions. His surname “Ishtar” comes from a Mesopotamian goddess of fertility, love, war, and sex. In wrestling Finishing moves * Darkness Falls (450° Splash) * Malevolent Catastrophe (Front Flip Piledriver) * Tomb Keeper’s Martyr (Grounded Hammerlock Inverted Armbreaker) * Nightmare Wheel (Inverted Facelock spun out into a DDT) Signature moves * Black Pendant (Arm-trap Seated Cloverleaf) * Brainbuster, sometimes from the second rope * Camel Clutch, sometimes with a bridge * Catapult hangman * Corner Springboard Plancha * Corridor of Madness (Diving Double Foot Stomp, often to an opponent held in the tree of woe) * Discus Clothesline * Discus Elbow Smash * European Uppercut * Forward Russian Legsweep * Front Chancery to a face-down opponent, sometimes while rolling * Ghoul Stomp (Standing Inverted Indian Deathlock Surfboard followed by a head stomp, sometimes into the bottom turnbuckle) * Gory Special, sometimes inverted * Horns of Egypt (Inverted Falcon Arrow) * Keeper’s Judgement (Inverted Indian Deathlock) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Double Underhook ** Half Nelson ** Hammerlock ** Overhead Choke ** Shin Breaker followed by a Leg-hook Saito ** Viser Des (Northern Lights followed by a deadlift Cradle Brainbuster) * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Spin ** Super * No-handed Springboard Moonsault, sometimes as a plancha to the outside of the ring * Over-the-shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab * Phantom Pyramid (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) * Pumphandle Backbreaker * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Slingshot Corkscrew Splash * Spell of Pain (Arm-trap Single-leg Boston Crab) * Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a neck snap to the rope hung opponent * Stands and pushes down the shoulders of an opponent draped on the second rope * Suicide Dive, sometimes under the middle rope * Yokosuka Cutter Managers * Seto Kaiba * Yami Bakura Nicknames * “The Master of Darkness” * “Dark Egyptian Master” * “The Bastard Sadist of Egypt” * “The True Face of Vengeance” Entrance themes * “Riot” by Three Days Grace (April 12, 2013 – May 17, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “Genocide” by HammerFall (May 26, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “Fear” by Disturbed (May 31, 2013 – June 30, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “King Nothing” by Metallica (July 5, 2013 – present) * “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Emily Browning (August 9, 2013 – present; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Awards * Promo of the Year (2014) – The Gods of Darkness’ first promo to Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano at ACW on June 28, 2013 Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers